


The Wrath of Artemis

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Percy, D/s, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, Impregnation, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Nicercy - Freeform, Nicercy's kids, Shounen-ai, Slash, They have pups, They're Wolves, Top!Nico, Voceurism, Wolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written before the "Heroes of Olympus" showed us Lycaon - Nico and Percy manage to piss of Artemis, so to punish them, she turns the boys into wolves, since Artemis and her hunt travel with a pack of wolves. The Alpha of those wolves, Lycaon, is more than interested in making Percy his. But Nico has quite some objections to that plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrath of Artemis

Title: The Wrath of Artemis – And the Gifts it brought

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians; post-series; no Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed. 

Warnings: shounen-ai, magic, mpreg, boys-turned-wolves, D/s, voyeurism, humiliation, bestiality, anal, explicit intercourse, mating, impregnation, dirty talk

Main Pairing: Nicercy

Side Pairings: Paul/Sally, Hades/Persephone, Leo/Piper, Jason/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Percy/Annabeth (past), Lukee/Percy (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Nico di Angelo, Perseus Jackson, Thalia Grace, Phoebe, Clarisse la Rue, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Cage, Grover Underwood, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Artemis, Poseidon, Hades, Persephone, Paul Blofis, Sally Jackson, Lycaon

Own Characters: Bianca Maria di Angelo, Hades Poseidon di Angelo, Sally Persephone di Angelo, Theseus Paul di Angelo, Jackson Tyson di Angelo

Summary: Percy and Nico anger Artemis and get turned into wolves to accompany her hunting party. But she turns Percy into a sacred wolf, making him desirable to the other wolves so it is up to Nico to claim what's his, resulting in a pregnancy and in the end a wedding.

 

**The Wrath of Artemis**

_ And the Gifts it brought _

 

How the Hades did he get himself into such damnable situations all the time?

Here he was – standing amidst very hungry looking wolves. Though, not hungry for blood...

 

It all began this morning when he woke up in his cabin, Tyson still snoring beside him. He knew that it was still very early. But he also knew that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again. So he thought it would be fun to sneak into the Hades cabin and wake one very gloomy son of Hades.

“Jackson! You damn ass! Now my bed's wet!”, hissed Nico angrily.

“Wow, I really didn't think that you're still a bed wetter!”, joked Percy.

The next thing he knew was that he was tackled by a very pissed off Nico. The older demi-god blinked a few times and looked irritated up into the ebony-black eyes of the son of Hades.

“What the Hades?”

To say the least, Percy was pissed. He had totally forgotten that Nico had grown quite a bit since they had won the war. He on the other hand had stopped growing due to his swim in the river Styx. And by now Nico was nearly two heads taller than the son of Poseidon. The only thing that seemed to keep growing were Percy's hair. His pitch-black hair went down over his shoulders but he really was too lazy to get them cut (and Nico had told him that he liked his hair better long). The curly-haired son of Hades grinned cheekily and helped Percy up.

“That's cheating”, grumbled the green-eyed half-blood.

“Is not. You've always used your high-advantage in the past, too. So it's only fair this way.”

He hummed and laid an arm around Percy's shoulders. But the long-haired demi-god grunted and tried to wriggle free. Without success.

The two of them kept fooling around, having fun until they stumbled across a golden deer. And then they were overrun by the hunters of Artemis.

“You! You – _boys_ – just ruined our hunt!”, hissed Phoebe after the deer got away.

“So what? Go and chase some other animal”, shrugged Percy bored.

He kept his eyes open for Thalia but couldn't make her out in the mass. There were too many hunters! When did they become so many?

“You fiend! You don't know anything about the value of the sacred animals of Artemis or the meaning of the hunt and you'll never understand it!”, hissed Phoebe angry.

Well, Percy started to understand why the Stoll brothers had pranked the girl all those years ago. The son of Hades beside him just snorted in annoyance.

“Yeah, because running around the country just to hunt a deer is so important”, grumbled Nico.

“Enough! I do not tolerate you boys making fun of my sacred hunting party!”, boomed the voice of the moon goddess from behind them.

That wasn't as impressing when you see a fourteen-years-old girl looking at you like you stole her favorite Barbie, though. But the light-and-sparkle-show Artemis started afterwards was way more impressive. Blue sparks flew around Nico and Percy and when the son of Poseidon next opened his eyes he had to look up to see Artemis grinning down at him. Was she suddenly so tall or was he now so small? Apparently it was the latter because all the hunters seemed as tall as their Lady. He shook himself and turned around desperately looking for Nico but instead of the black-haired son of Hades stood a black-furred wolf beside him.

“Three months as company to our hunt may change your mind, I guess. But since I can't allow boys into my hunt you shall stay with the pets.”

“Oh, Percy, Nico. You two morons!”, hissed Thalia's voice beside Percy.

The son of Poseidon turned around irritated and blinked at her.

“Thalia, look, I really don't get what just--”

“Percy, I don't understand wolf-ish”, sighed the daughter of Zeus.

“Wolf-ish?”, asked Percy and stared at her.

“Perce, look at your hands”, instructed Nico.

The smaller male nodded and did what he was told. Just to see two paws. He blinked again and turned around, just to see a dog like behind with a wagging tail.

“What the Hades happened?!”, growled Percy crazed.

“I guess we got turned into wolves by Lady Artemis”, said the black wolf beside him.

“I—Nico?!”, stuttered the green-eyed male.

“Who else?”, grunted the tall black wolf irritated.

Yeah, same ebony colored eyes, deep as Tartarus itself and his fur seemed slightly curled. Tall, muscular and proud. Just like his human form.

“You're looking good as wolf”, chuckled Nico. “Silver is your color.”

“Silver?”

“Yeah, with the lightest bit of blue in it. Looks a bit strange though.”

“You two – stop chatting! All that barking drives me nuts! So, you insulted Lady Artemis' hunt and her sacred animals. I guess she wants to show you the true meaning of her sacred animals by turning you into one, Percy. And both of you may now experience the necessity of hunting. Well, I guess we get some bonding-time for the next three months”, chuckled Thalia and shrugged.

The head-huntress left to join her Lady and her follow hunters, leaving the wolves to themselves.

“How is it that you're taller than me even as wolves? And why am I a so called sacred animal and you're just a regular wolf?”, grumbled Percy annoyed.

“Because you annoyed Lady Artemis more then I did, apparently”, grinned Nico.

The black wolf strode around Percy, taking everything about the smaller wolf in. He looked sleek, way smaller than Nico himself and of a fluent elegance that only the ocean itself possessed. His tail was lifted and gave Nico a perfect view. If the son of Hades would have still been human he would have blushed the deepest red possible because right now he was staring at Percy's puckered, virgin entrance. A sign he had longed to see for a very long time now, though the circumstances he pictured had always been quite different.

“Ni~ico? What are you doing there? That tickles!”

Yeah, Nico, what the Hades are you doing there, sniffling your best friend's behind?! He growled at himself and shunned away.

“I guess... wolf instincts?”, whispered Nico desperately.

It was the smell. Not his fault that Percy smelled so intriguing.

“If you say so”, mumbled the silver wolf confused and shrugged it off.

“Well, well, what am I seeing here?”, growled a deep, dark voice behind them.

Percy and Nico jumped and found themselves face to face with the wolves of Artemis. The alpha wolf, the tallest, leading white wolf, looked at the son of Poseidon like he was a piece of meat. Nico growled dangerously out of instinct. The alpha chuckled good amused.

“Don't worry, cub, we won't hurt him. Not such a precious one”, whispered the alpha.

The very big white wolf stepped forward and circled Percy curiously. A deep, content rumbling came from the alpha male as he sniffed Percy's behind.

“Okay, why is it that everyone seems so interested in my ass?”, asked Percy embarrassed.

“Because it is a very fine ass you have, precious one”, whispered the alpha and licked Percy's neck.

The supposedly demi-god blinked again and stepped away. Why was this wolf acting so strange?

“What does precious one mean? I mean – I'm a child of one of the big three, but...”

“You're a sacred wolf to our Lady Artemis. You don't know the meaning of sacred animals. It's an honor to kill a golden deer, to hunt down a bronze rabbit. It makes us honored in the eyes of every other wolf in this world.”

“So... you want to... kill me... because Lady Artemis turned me into a silver wolf?”, gulped Percy.

He got scared. He fought monsters on a regular basis, but he always had Riptide, backup and not to forget he was human. But in a fight as a wolf against a dozen or two of bigger wolves? A barking laugh erupted from the alpha, soon joined by the other wolves who now started to circle Percy and to block Nico from him. Not good. His only backup was pushed away from him!

“No, precious one. We don't kill a sacred wolf like that. Only prey is killed. Or other predators. But you are neither one. You're a gift from our Lady... It is good for our reputation to have a sacred wolf in our pack. It is good for my reputation do dominate a sacred wolf...”

And this was where Percy stood right now. Facing a hungry wolf. Not hungry for his blood but for his damn virginity! This was the sickest prank the fates had ever played on him!

“Sacred wolves are rare and if found they are hunted down by us and claimed as our pack bitch”, grinned the alpha with a leer.

“Pack _what_?!”, shrieked Percy and backed away.

Just to bump into another wolf who sneakily licked his ass. The son of Poseidon wasn't sure what was more humiliating. The fact that a wolf just licked his asshole or the fact that it felt nice to him?

“You heard right, precious one. You'll serve us and by serving us you'll increase our strength. Don't worry, we'll be good to you. You don't have to hunt, we'll take care of you and in return, you'll take good care of us and our needs. You will be a good bitch, I'm sure of it.”

Percy was officially at a loss. How was he supposed to fight them? How was he supposed to get out of this unholy situation? There seemed no way out for him!

“Cute little bitch will be fun!”, chuckled the wolf who had previously licked his ass.

“Not for you!”, growled a deep and dominating voice.

A tall black wolf jumped into the middle of the circle, standing between Percy and the alpha.

“Who do you think you are? I am the alpha and thus I will take him first.”

“No you won't.”

“And what makes you think that?”

The black wolf and the white alpha circled each other, growling, their ears flat against their skulls. Percy gulped. There was no way in Hades that Nico could win a fight against this wolf, or the other wolves that would back their alpha up.

“Because he is mine”, growled Nico and showed his canines.

“What are you talking about, cub?”, asked the alpha suspiciously.

“I won't let you take what's rightfully mine. No one will take him aside from me. No one will take my bitch aside from me.”

The alpha growled warningly. It was right that there was the faintest smell of this wolf on the silver one but he didn't smell the others claim.

“You haven't claimed the bitch yet so I have every right to take him now. You are in my territory.”

“No you don't. He is already mine and I plan on claiming him right away”, hissed Nico.

Nico growled and stepped back, nearer to Percy. The son of Poseidon whined and tried to hide behind the black wolf, laying flat on his stomach. Big, green eyes looked pleadingly up at Nico.

“What does this mean?”, asked the silver wolf.

Nico blinked. He wasn't so sure himself. All he did was on instinct. This wonderful smell that came from Percy made it hard to think straight. All those wolf instincts overwhelmed him. A voice in the back of his head told him over and over again that nothing else mattered aside from Percy. He needed to keep his future mate save and to himself. Percy was his and his alone, he would claim the son of Poseidon as his mate and he would be damned if this foreign wolf would take what was his! A growl erupted from his throat and he stepped protectively over Percy. The smaller wolf acted out of instinct and turned onto his back. His ears laying flat and he whimpered.

Nico blinked and looked down into the deep trusting eyes of his longtime crush and soon to be mate, they were full of confusion and fear, not knowing what was going on.

“It seems the bitch knows that he is yours. Very well, I will not disrespect a bond between mates”, barked the alpha unwillingly. “But you should hurry and claim him before others may act on their own instincts. And I think that as a sign of your thanks to me for not taking him away from you, you should do it right now. We would love to watch.”

The wolves around them howled in approval. But Nico couldn't do anything, he stood paralyzed there, too captivated by those beautiful green eyes. Until Percy stood up and shrugged.

“What – what on earth is happening here?!”, demanded Percy to know.

“If you won't take him I'd be glad to make him my bitch”, warned the alpha and stepped forward.

But Nico, who still stood behind Percy, acted on it and stepped over the older male, forcing the smaller wolf to lay on his stomach. The weight of Nico bringing him down but instinct telling him to hold his ass high. A soothing purr filled his ears.

“I'm gonna make you mine now, Perce. I've wanted to make you mine for such a long, long time. And I will be damned if this dumb wolf would take what's mine”, whispered Nico.

“What do you—oh!”

Percy was interrupted by something hard poking his rear. That wasn't... that couldn't be... Or was it?

Oh yes, it was! The hard, thick thing started to invade his most personal and still very virgin area! And it felt – strangely good...

Nico grunted. This felt incredible! So tight, embracing him fully. Oh yeah, this was what he had longed to do for years now and in reality it felt even better than in any of his phantasies.

“You... don't know how long I've wanted to do this... Gods, you were my first wet dream, Percy. My first and every one that followed. You're the only one I want, Perce...”

“But... Me...?”, squealed Percy.

“Yesss!”, hissed Nico in satisfaction.

He was nearly completely inside of his love, Percy's tightness embracing him like a long lost lover.

“You need to relax, Perce. I want to make you mine, completely...”

Percy nodded, still not really knowing what was happening, but knowing that it felt good and right to have the son of Hades inside of him. He tried his hardest to relax his muscle-ring until he felt something the size of an orange enter him. A yelp of pain left his throat.

“Oh yeah, show the bitch who's the boss!”, cheered one of their bystanders.

“Fuck him good! Let's see if he'll be able to walk tomorrow!”, chuckled another.

“Knot the bitch! Show him his place!” - “Fuck him hard! I wanna hear him scream!”

Nico enjoyed the cheers, he never had felt as powerful as he felt right now, dominating the hero of Olympus, fucking him in front of some horny wolves. Yeah, he would show Percy his place. All those years, watching Percy and Annabeth and how they danced around each other and in the end? Annabeth dumped Percy and who comforted the son of Poseidon? But Percy would still not see what was right in front of him! But not anymore. Never again. Percy was his now. And he would show him again and again who he belonged to.

“Is he tight?”, asked one curiously.

“Tightest hole I know. Opening up for me to take him hard. Right, Perce?”, asked Nico cheekily.

He enjoyed this. He enjoyed humiliating the son of Poseidon, he enjoyed being in charge.

What he didn't know was that Percy enjoyed it just as much as he did. He liked this demanding, dominating side Nico showed. He was damn oblivious, always had been. Luke handled him good, showed him what he meant and felt and wanted, but then Luke betrayed him, betrayed them all. And he tried with Annabeth. But she was so complicated. She wanted him to know everything, but he didn't and it just couldn't work out like this. He was sick and tired of being the leader, of having to take care of everything. It felt good to have someone else in control. In full control. He would have never thought that Nico could be like this. Not kindheartedly, understanding Nico.

The son of Hades pulled out just to enter him full force again. The green-eyed wolf winced in pain.

“I asked you something, bitch”, hissed the taller wolf.

Yes, it felt good. So full and contented and controlled.

“Yeah bitch, he asked you something! Answer him!”, cheered the others.

“Yes, all yours... Please... Make me yours, Nico... Fill me...”, whimpered Percy desperately.

“You want me to fill you with my seed, bitch?”

“Yes! Oh, please, please, fill me...”

It pleased Nico immensely to hear those words from Percy. Not that he wouldn't have filled the son of Poseidon with his cum anyway. But hearing him beg for it was something else entirely.

“Such a horny bitch you have. You should have taken him before, you know”, chuckled the alpha.

“I—I know”, huffed the son of Hades.

“Oh Gods, I wish you would have done so!”, howled Percy wantonly.

”Well, I'm fucking you now, aren't I? So don't you dare talk so cheekily. And don't worry, I'll do it again and again and again...”, promised Nico.

He was as deep inside his love as possible when he felt his knot swelling. It was a strange foreign feeling, but he knew what it meant. The tightness was just too much to bear, he would have loved to fuck his little bitch for a longer time, just it felt just too incredible to stand much longer. And it wasn't that he couldn't fuck him again.

“I'm gonna fill you now and claim you and you'll be mine forever, Perce...”, whispered Nico.

“Yours, only yours... Please claim me, I want to be yours!”, were the last words before he came.

The tight canals around him cramped down with Percy's orgasm and Nico couldn't hold it any longer and released deep within Percy, pumping all his seed into the tight, fine ass of his bitch.

“Gods, you horny little bitch, you're milking every last drop of cum out of me”, hissed Nico in Percy's ear before he bit down on the presented neck in front of him.

Shot after shot of hot cum filled his bowls and the son of the Sea God still wished for more, contracting his muscles and hoping to get more out of Nico. As much as possible. The bite hurt, but the full feeling of his stomach made the pain more bearable. More and more cum entered him and he felt his stomach extent at the amount. How much more would fill him?

“Such a cum-whore! Look how much he enjoys being filled with cum! Horny little bitch, he is!”, cheered the wolf who had liked Percy's entrance before.

Percy glared halfheartedly at the wolf, still feeling Nico's cum filling him.

“So what? Maybe I am a cum-whore, but only for my mate's cum, because I'm _his_ horny little bitch”, hissed the son of Poseidon.

“That's right, bitch. Only mine”, grinned Nico and nibbled at Percy's neck.

Some minutes passed and both felt the knot go down. Percy's stomach was so huge, he looked like he was already carrying a litter of wolf cubs and he felt like this was how it was supposed to be. After Nico pulled out he walked around Percy and looked down at his exhausted mate.

“Greedy little bitch”, chuckled the alpha and shook his head. “I've never seen a bitch that was more willing or submissive. You are one lucky wolf, my friend.”

Nico laughed fullheartedly and nodded, “I know. Believe me, I know.”

Laying down beside the son of the Sea God, he pugt one paw protectively around his mate's site to rest on the full, round belly. The smaller wolf cuddled as near as possible.

“I love you, Nico...”, he whispered happily and sleepily.

“I figured as much”, laughed the Ghost Prince. “And I love you, too. Have loved you for so long. You won't believe how happy I am to finally have you.”

“I... think I like being yours”, mumbled Percy and felt his face heat up.

“Believe it or not but I noticed. I'm not sure what gave it away, though. Maybe you laying under me and begging me to fuck you more? Or you wanting me to fill you with my cum which by the way looks amazing when it makes your belly all full and round?”

Percy whimpered submissively and buried his face into the son of Hades' neck.

“Don't say such embarrassing things!”

“Oh? I'm not allowed to say them, but doing them to you is okay? Jeez, you really are strange. And now sleep or we'll just right away continue with the second round!”

Percy's eyes widened before he hastily closed them and cuddled nearer to his mate. It didn't take two seconds for him to fall asleep. Nico on the other hand stayed awake and on alert. They were still under wolves, after all. Though, most of them had already left after the show was over.

“You do care for him very deeply”, stated the alpha as he laid near the pair.

The Ghost Prince growled darkly and tightened his hold on Percy.

“No need to be so aggressive. I've seen love before and I wouldn't interfere. Never anger Aphrodite, you know? So, tell me, what's your name?”

“Nico di Angelo, son of Hades”, stated Nico. “And this is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon.”

“You make it sound important. But be assured, it isn't. Not right now and not for the next three months. Because for the time, you are just two wolves who can be grateful to enjoy our hospitality.”

“I... Thank you, alpha. Tell me, what's your name?”

“My name is Lycaon, leader of the wolves of Artemis.”

“Lycaon, as in king Lycaon, turned into a wolf by Lord Zeus?”, asked the son of the Death God.

“Ah, yes, that's me. But I prefer to not talk about what lays in the past.”

“Oh... Okay...”, nodded Nico and laid his head on top of Percy's.

Lycaon chuckled and observed the pair for a bit before he spoke the next time.

“You should take him again, just to ensure the pregnancy”, advised the older wolf.

“Ensure the _what_?”, asked Nico dumbfounded.

“The pregnancy. You really don't know a damn about sacred animals, do you? They are special, because they can carry, regardless of the gender. That's the reason we wanted him for ourselves.”

“Pregnancy?”, repeated the curly-furred wolf louder.

“Who's pregnant?”, mumbled the Sea Prince groggily and blinked half asleep.

“With some luck? You”, answered Lycaon grinning.

“Oh that's nice...”, muttered Percy and yawed, not registering the words spoken to him before he drifted back into sleep again.

“But—but... pregnant?”, hissed Nico once he was sure the silver wolf was sound asleep again.

“Yeah, pregnant. Knocked up, expecting, with child, carrying your cubs, whatever you want to call it”, huffed the alpha of the wolves amused.

The Ghost Prince gulped, his eyes wide. And then he fell asleep.

“Cubs nowadays, can't take a bit of fun”, laughed the former human king.

 

When Percy woke again he felt strange. Partly because he had fur and partly because his stomach felt really, really full. And that irritated him enormously. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a sleeping black wolf, curled around him. Oh... Nico...

His eyes widened and he jumped up. That turned out to be a really, really stupid move, because his rear was sore and didn't approve of such haste motions. He whimpered lowly.

“Maybe you should take a bath in the lake. You leak cum, bitch. And we want you nice and clean when your mate wakes up to take you again, right?”

The alpha blinked at him good amused when he nodded and strode away. Yes, a bath sounded like a very good plan. Cum dripped out of his abused hole and stuck to his fur. He enjoyed the cold water that embraced him like a long lost friend. Not as much as he had enjoyed last night...

“Why did you leave?”, growled a well-known voice from behind.

He jumped slightly and turned around. The curly-furred wolf looked angered.

“Uhm... Because I wanted to bathe?”, asked Percy confused.

“You can't leave like this! I was worried!”, hissed the taller male.

“About what exactly? I'm a grown – well, wolf...”

“About your condition!”, blurted the son of Hades out.

“What condition?”

“Uh...”, Nico seemed at a loss for words.

What was he supposed to say now? That he may have knocked the son of Poseidon up? Well, if it was true, Percy would be the first to notice, right? So why not spilling the beans right away?

“Well, the alpha told me last night something about sacred wolves. That they can.. you know, carry cubs, regardless of their gender. That's the reason he and his pack had wanted you to begin with.”

“Uhu... Does this mean that I am... like, pregnant?”

“Probably. But maybe not, because it was our first time and it was only once and maybe not, I don't know and I'm really sorry and...”, rambled the son of Hades awkwardly.

Percy got out of the water and used his powers to dry himself. Good to know they still worked even though he was a wolf. Regardless of the bath, he could still smell Nico on him. Weird. And pleasant.

“You're rambling, Nico. So... I may or may not be pregnant with your child – or rather cub?”

“May or may not, with emphasis on the not. So please don't be angry with me.”

“Wow. What are you so afraid of? Yesterday you acted rather differently. And I must say, I liked you better yesterday. I like it better when you act on what you want. So tell me, what is it that you want? You don't want me pregnant with your child?”

“No! I mean, yes! I mean, jeez. What I want to say is that I would really, really like to have children with you but I mean, we are wolves. So our kids would be wolves and I don't even know if you would want kids with me, much less _cubs_. And I mean, you are a boy and I can't imagine that you want to be pregnant or anything and--”

“Nico, shut up. I've heard – from Annabeth, you know how she is with random facts – that a wolf carries between sixty and seventy days... So... three months as wolves and the cubs would be born in that time and I'm sure our Lady Artemis would turn them into humans once she turns us back... This is a once in a lifetime chance. We are both boys, we could never have own children otherwise. Now or never. And... what we did last night wasn't just a one-time-thing. Not to me. Wolves mate for life, right? So... It's like marriage, isn't it?”, the Sea Prince sounded uncertain to the end.

“I... guess... Uhm, so that means you're okay with me knocking you up?”, asked Nico daringly.

“I... Yeah. I'd like to have a family. Always wanted one. I mean, my mom always wanted grandchildren and I want to have kids of my own. Maybe this is our chance, a gift from the gods.”

“Mh... If that's the case, I should take you again, just to make sure you really _are_ pregnant.”

“Yes, just to make sure. You should fill me with your seed again, as full as possible, just to make sure...”, purred the smaller wolf and lifted his tail.

The son of Hades grinned broadly as he watched the puckered entrance throbbing in anticipation before he mounted his mate. One hard thrust and he was seated deep within his love. Percy was so ready for him that even his knot went all the way inside his bitch.

“You're very, very eager today. You really want me to fill you up, sucking me in like that.”

“I can't wait for your seed to be planted deep inside me”, whimpered the son of the Sea God.

Nico's thrusts grew errant and hard, he himself couldn't wait for his seed to be planted inside his beautiful mate to reproduce. His deepest primary instinct taking over as he took his mate.

“You'll soon be plump with my cubs, my beautiful bitch”, growled Nico as he came deep within the willing wolf underneath him.

“Oh... And I can't wait for it... I long for it... I want to carry your children, Nico, please, knock me up, be my baby's daddy”, whispered Percy huskily.

“I will. Can't wait until you're all round and expecting...”

The Ghost Prince licked Percy's neck, still pumping more and more cum inside of him. Percy's stomach, still round with cum from last night, extended more and more with the cum that filled him. The knot making sure that nothing leaped out. It hurt, his stomach not used to being filled like this, but it still felt amazing. His muscles tightened, trying to milk every last drop of cum from his mate.

“As hungry for my cum as last night. Your tight, hot ass is sucking me off like my cum is it's life essence. You really are a cum-whore, Perce. Such a little slut. I would have never thought that the great hero of Olympus would like to get it up his ass, much less to be filled with cum like a turkey with mom's filling on Thanksgiving. If I had known what a wantonly little bitch you are, I would have told Annabeth to fuck off and staked my claim years ago”, growled Nico.

“About... how many years are we talking here?”, asked Percy curiously.

“Let's just say that I literally came to rescue your _ass_ back in the labyrinth.”

“What?! But you've been eleven back then!”

“Well, I've always known what I want”, stated the brown-eyed wolf nonchalantly.

“It took you long enough to finally get what you wanted. Seriously, if you plan on waiting another five years before you ask me out on our first proper date, I'm gonna beat you up, just so you know.”

“Don't plan on waiting that long. But I'd prefer to wait a while before I go to your father and tell him that I knocked his favorite son up”, grinned Nico as he pulled out.

The cum inside of him made Percy look like he already was heavily pregnant and Nico realized that he really liked that idea. Yeah, his Sea Prince, carrying his kids. He really liked the sound of it. A bit cum dripped down Percy's legs and Nico licked it off, licking over the red and sore entrance that he had abused so badly. It looked good that way, all used and throbbing.

“I... I like it when you do those things to me, when you act so demanding...”, confessed Percy.

“And I like it when you act so submissive and wantonly”, answered the curly-furred wolf. “You know, all those wolves looking at you like you're a piece of meat made me sick! If you dare let yourself being looked at like that again, I'll punish you and show you your place. And exactly this is your place, underneath me, fucked by me, full with my cum. Because you're mine, mine alone, do you understand me?”

“Yeah, yeah, I understand, I'm only yours and not anyone else's...”, purred Percy in agreement.

Nico grinned down at his mate and they cuddled together and slept for some more hours.

 

And that's how their weeks passed. Curled together, making love, hunting, eating, fooling around with the other wolves. They got along very well. Especially after it was confirmed that Percy in fact was pregnant. The other wolves started dotting him and bringing him food, asking him how the cubs felt and how he felt and if they could do anything for him. It nearly drove Nico crazy! And when even the hunters of Artemis started to be all cuddly-helpful with his mate, it really was too much for the son of Hades to bear.

“Oh, stop being so gloomy, Nico! After all, you've knocked our dear Percy up and made him a girl in honor”, grinned Thalia and punched the black wolf playfully.

It took some time until Lady Artemis had noticed what was up and it took some more time until everything was explained to the hunters. The Lady apologized a thousand times and told Percy that she totally forgot and that she didn't think he would do such things, much less in the body of a wolf. And Percy and Nico tried to explain that everything was alright.

Everything went on smoothly until the day the Sea Prince went into labor. It looked like all chaos broke loose, wolves and hunters alike ran crazed through their current camp in Canada until Lady Artemis' brother arrived.

“My, sister dearest, calling me because someone from your hunting party went into labor? That's a first time! Who broke her vow? Tell me! Not your trusted first in command, is she? I mean, daddy dearest would hunt you down if she got pregnant under your protection! And...”

Apollo's words died on his tongue when he laid eyes on the wolves. The big, worried looking black wolf and the small, heavily pregnant silver wolf.

“Seriously? You called me because your pets are going to have cubs? C'mon! They can do this on their own”, snorted Apollo and turned around to leave.

“Those are not my wolves! Those are two campers from Chiron that I wanted to punish by turning them into wolves. It wasn't my intention that it ended like this!”, defended his sister.

“Two half-bloods? Which ones? Not one of my children?! Right?!”

“No... Uncle Poseidon's and uncle Hades' kids...”

“Wow! They are so going to kill you!”, grinned Apollo broadly. “Man, I can't wait to see this! Thanks for calling!”

“ _Lord_ Apollo, I'd appreciate it if you'd shut up now and help my friends over there!”, interrupted Thalia angrily, pointing at the two wolves.

Apollo nodded dumb-folded and went to Percy to help him. He shunned Nico and the other wolves (and hunters) away to work at peace. And it was one Hades of work.

 

Nico paced nervously around Artemis' tent, worried for his mate's and his cubs' safety. Finally, hours later, entered Apollo the tent and nodded them to follow him. The black wolf ran past him toward his mate and the five little balls of fur that were cuddled onto their mother.

“Percy! Percy, are you alright? Are they alright? Are those ours?”, asked he nervously.

“Of course they are ours, what are you thinking? That Lord Apollo carries wolf cubs around? Yeah, yeah, we are alright... Look, cubs, that's your daddy”, whispered Percy and pushed the little ones toward their father.

Five little wolves howled at him and the Ghost Prince looked down at them astonished. They were perfection. His cubs, his beautiful kids.

“They need names, you know... And I kinda already thought about some names. This one is our firstborn daughter... What do you think about the name Bianca Maria?”

They talked for hours and decided on names until all five cubs had their own names. Bianca Maria, the firstborn, followed by Hades Poseidon, Theseus Paul, Sally Persephone and Jackson Tyson.

“Why Jackson?”, wanted Nico to know.

“Jackson Tyson di Angelo, I like it”, answered Percy.

“Eh, di Angelo? But...”

“I won't have my kids asking why we don't share the same surname. I want to get married and I want to take your surname. I mean, not even my mom is a Jackson anymore so...”

“You know, this is not how I planned it. I wanted to buy you a ring as soon as we get our hands and fingers back and propose to you with everything that's important...”

“Well.. You could still do that, you know...?”, grinned Percy lazily before he fell asleep.

Nico nuzzled him and licked their cubs clean.

 

They kept their little family a secret until the day the three months were over. Their very cute little cubs had grown quite a bit and were babbling happily.

“Mommy, mommy, what's gonna happen now?”, asked Hades Poseidon curiously.

“Auntie Artemis is going to change us back into humans, Don”, answered Percy amused.

“Yeah! Thess, Percy, Jack, we're gonna turn into humans!”, yelped Don happily.

Theseus Paul, Sally Persephone and Jackson Tyson jumped happily around.

“Stop behaving like little cubs!”, grumbled the eldest cub.

“Don't be such a spoil-spot, Bia”, grumbled Don.

“Well, well, you and your kids seem ready to enter the world of the humans, am I right?”, asked Artemis smiling.

“But before that! We have a little surprise for you!”, interrupted Thalia.

Phoebe next to her nodded enthusiastically. The huntresses lead the wolves into the woods until they stood in front of a wooden house. They were near camp Half-Blood, at the shore of the lake.

“We build it for you, because we thought that a cabin wouldn't be the right place to raise children”, explained Thalia.

A few blue and silver sparks later she was hugged by a very human Percy.

“Thanks, Thals. That's great!”

“Yeah, well, just don't forget to invite us to your wedding”, chuckled the daughter of Zeus.

 

A few days later Nico walked up and down the living room anxiously. Hades, Poseidon, Persephone, Sally and Paul sat on the couch. Time to tell the parents! Oh joyous, joyous day...

“What is it you wanted to tell us, son?”, asked Hades irritated.

“Well, I guess, Lady Artemis already told you months ago that she turned us into wolves, right?”

“That she did and I do nor approve”, rumbled Poseidon.

“I think it's funny”, chuckled Persephone.

“Yeah, well and when we were wolves something happened...”

“And what exactly?”, asked Sally irritated.

“Well...”

“Daddy! Daddy, Don pulled my hair again!”, screamed a little girl with olive skin and black curls.

“Oh, Bia. Don, how often did we tell you to not pull your sisters hair!”, scolded he angrily and lifted the girl into his arms.

“But they are so long! Hand having fingers is really useful!”, grinned the little boy whose skin had the same olive tone and whose hair was as black and curly, but his eyes sparked the deepest green.

“Nico, love, we are home. Sorry it took so long, I hope we are not... late... Hallo, dad, mom, Paul... Lord Hades, Lady Persephone... I guess we just spilled the beans...”, chuckled Percy nervously.

Three other kids followed him curiously. A girl with pale skin and sea green eyes smiled broadly.

“Hello! I'm Sally Persephone di Angelo and you must be my grandparents!”

It went very, very silent. Until...

“This is the cutest thing I've ever seen!”, squealed Persephone and lifted the little girl into her arms.

The kid blinked at her namesake and smiled.

“You are pretty like a flower!”, commented the oldest di-Angelo-child.

Soon every grandparent had one child on their lap. Bianca Maria talked animatedly with Hades who was lost in thoughts. The child looked so much like his Bianca when she was small... Don sat on his grandfather Poseidon's lap and complained about his name. Theseus Paul had fallen asleep on Sally's lap and Jackson Tyson tried to convince Paul that being a wolf was ten times better than being human because you don't have to use soap. After all kids had fallen asleep Percy led the gods and humans to the bedrooms of the children so they could continue sleeping in their own beds. Back in the living room everything grew silent again.

“So... Your brat got my son pregnant?!”, asked Poseidon differently.

“Seems that way”, answered Hades.

“Yeah, well... And we kind of plan on getting married next week... Aunt Hera agreed to marry us and we wanted your blessing”, said Nico and put an arm around Percy.

“Marriage? Grandchildren? That's too much”, grunted Poseidon and blinked.

“Oh, I know exactly the right flowers for this!”, smiled Persephone happily.

After she and Nico got over their differences she started liking the boy. And now? Arranging a half-blood wedding was a dream for every goddess!

“Just... one question... Why are the kids so old?”, asked Paul irritated.

“Because wolf cubs age faster than human babies and when Lady Artemis transformed us back they stayed their mental age”, answered Percy.

“Uhm, Percy, darling. You know I will support you with everything, but please, answer me one question: Are you sure about this? I mean, you dated Annabeth and thought she was the right one... Are you sure that this will work out how you imagine it?”, asked Sally concerned.

“No it won't. It can't work out how I imagine it, because I can't even start to imagine it. This all feels quite surreal, but it is not. It's real, it's happening and I like it. Life's good, the other campers come over every day and try to help us and we are doing a good job ourselves. I just want our parents to support us and that's the reason why you guys are here today.”

“And we will support you, of course”, agreed Hades.

Poseidon looked at him astonished.

“What is it, brother? I always valued family. And I know that this is going to be much work, because our dear brother won't like it. Those kids mean something he feared for millenniums. An union between the sea and the underworld. And I will keep my grandchildren safe.”

“So will I”, nodded Poseidon and smiled at his son and his soon to be son-in-law.

 

Exactly one week later it was that Percy walked nervously up and down the same living room.

“Look, Piper, I won't wear a wedding dress. Leo, please tell your girlfriend that I won't wear a wedding dress”, grumbled the son of Poseidon.

“You heard him, love”, chuckled the son of Hephaestus.

Jason sat on the couch watching his best friend trying to calm the daughter of Aphrodite, who was chasing Percy with a dress in her arms.

“Yeah, Piper. It's not his color anyway. Now, c'mon, Percy, your future husband is waiting for you”, urged Thalia and grabbed Percy's hand.

“It totally is his color! Pink is everybody's color!”, protested the daughter of Aphrodite.

She, Thalia, Clarisse, Annabeth and Rachel were the brides maiden while Jason, Malcolm, Grover, Tyson and Leo were the grooms men. It took some adjusting for everyone that wolves were present but they kept polite. After all, it was a very colorful wedding. Nature spirits, satyrs, demi-gods, gods, hunters and wolves alike celebrated with the happy couple and after Lady Hera spoke her blessings and the five kids fought about who would give their parents the rings. Percy, dressed in a blue-white tux, stood smiling amidst his family.

“Time for the flower bouquet! I wonder who'll catch it”, grinned the son of Poseidon.

It looked like Katie was about to catch it just to be overthrown by Clarisse.

“Well, Clarisse, looks like you and Chris are next on the list”, grinned the son of Poseidon.

“Shut it, seabrat”, growled the daughter of Ares flustered.

Despite their little fights everyone knew that they were good friends, as long as no one mentioned it in front of them, of course.

The buffet was opened after Grover had started eating the dishes. And the dancefloor was full soon after, too. Percy and Nico danced romantically and happily, watched by all their guests.

“So, Perseus di Angelo, I think we should ditch this party and get to the fun part of marriage”, whispered Nico huskily.

He hadn't had the chance to be intimate with his mate-turned-husband ever since they became humans again. After all, the kids took much of their time and it seemed that everyday someone else came visiting, asking questions and stealing their potential alone-time.

“Ah, first I would like to have a dance with the.. bride”, announced his dad good amused.

The Ghost Prince nodded and stepped back, leaving Percy alone with Hades.

“So, Perseus, as you are now part of the family-”

“-I'm your nephew, I've always been part of the family-”, interrupted the Sea Prince.

“-part of the near family that doesn't try to back-stab me on a regular basis-”

“-oh, that family, yes.”

“Why, yes. Now, as part of this family I shall stop trying to kill you.”

“Nice wedding gift, thanks uncle”, chuckled the son of Poseidon.

“Well, the actual wedding gift was that we wanted to take our grandchildren with us for a while. Just some days, showing them the underworld. And I think I heard my brother mentioning that he as well wanted to show them the underwater palace. And wasn't it that your mother wanted to show them New York? That makes it at least three weeks! My, enough quality time for the newly weds.”

“Wow, that sounds... great. So we are getting a honeymoon after all!”, grinned Percy. “Thanks.”

“No need to thank me, kid. I haven't seen Persephone so happy in years, she seems to really like her little step-granddaughter”, chuckled the god of Death.

“Mommy, mommy, mommy! I wanna dance with you, too!”, demanded Don bossily.

“Why, wouldn't want to anger the young man, then. I'm off, dancing with my wife”, smiled Hades.

Percy nodded the god off and lifted his son in his arms, spinning them both a few times.

“So, what do you think? How is being human?”, asked the son-in-law of Hades.

“Is great! Makes fun! Fingers are something really neat”, grinned his son.

“Yeah, well, it would be nice if you'd stop pulling your sister's hair with those fingers of yours.”

Percy looked around, searching for his husband and finding him dancing with Bia. They shared a sincere smile and continued to dance with their children.

“Well, didn't I tell you that I'd make your love life interesting?”

Aphrodite and Ares danced past them and the love goddess winked at him. Percy only snorted. Yeah, interesting was the right term for it. His eyes wandered around the hall, locking eyes with his best friend Annabeth who danced tightly with Jason. Well, yeah, they had started dating after Percy vanished years ago and the son of Zeus had appeared at camp without memories, and it seemed to work out great. And finally everything worked out for Percy, too. His life couldn't be more perfect.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
